Just Friends
by xXACCEBXx
Summary: There she goes again, The girl I’m in love with, It’s cool we're just friends...LOLIVER 3SHOT...Song by The Jonas Brothers!
1. Chapter 1

**Just Friends**

**The Story of Lilly and Oliver**

_There she goes again  
The girl I'm in love with  
It's cool we're just friends  
We walk the halls at school  
When you know it's casual  
It's cool we're just...  
I don't wanna lead you on  
No  
But the truth is I've grown fond  
Yeah  
Everyone knows it's meant to be  
I'm falling in love  
It's just you and me  
Till the end of time  
Till I'm on her mind  
It'll happen  
I've been making lots of plans  
Like a picket fence  
And a rose garden  
I'll just keep on dreaming  
But it's cool cause we're just friends_

"The Ollie Trolley has arrived at the station! Oh, hey Lils!" she shook her head in my direction.

"I will never understand the way you think, Oliver Oscar Oken!"

"Oh so we're pulling out the middle names are we, Lillian Rose Truscott!"

"Ugh, don't say that! It sounds so old fashioned, I hate it!" That's funny; I always thought it was a really pretty name, perfect for Lilly, the prettiest girl ever.

Time for another smart ass remark, I don't know why I do this.

"Anything is better than Triple O, I don't know what my parents were thinking. Plus, now you always have to smell good, Lilly Rose!"

Wait, did I really just say that? Yes I did. I just told the love of my life that she has the ability to smell really bad. Okay well, maybe she isn't the love of my life, but she could be. Well, that is if I could grow a pair.

I've known the girl for 11 years and I've never told her I'm in love with her. Nice job, Oken.

Huh, oh, she's waving her hand in front of my face, must've zoned out. Ooopsie.

"Oliver! Hello, this is Earth, have we met?"

"Psh! Smokin' Oken does not zone out. He's got it all under control…" I am the epitamy of cool, well except for that whole refuse to ask Lilly out thing…

"Well 'Smokin' Oken', maybe you should open your locker before the bell rings"

Oh, huh, yeah maybe I should do that. Alright, here goes…dammit!

"Lil, I can't remember my combination!"

She groaned and pushed me out of the way. Before I knew it my locker was wide open and she was handing me my English book.

"What would it do to Locker Man's reputation if people learned that he can't even open his own locker?"

"Dunno. At least I still have a reputation with the ladies", Well I did, whether I wanted one or not.

"Yeah, how is that thing goin' with Shelby anyway?"

Oh yeah, Shelby was this week's 'thing'.

There was a point in time where Miley and Lilly started to think I was gay because I wouldn't, and obviously couldn't, tell them who I had a crush on.

There was Hannah Montana, which was a good distraction, well until I found out that Miley was Hannah Montana. Then Miley thought I liked her and even though I didn't I was worried it would get Lilly thinking, and that was the last thing I needed.

So I had 'things'. Weekly crushes on hot girls that did not appeal to me in any way, shape or form. At least it diverged them away from the truth.

Oh, I was zoning out again wasn't i.

"So, Lils, where's Miley?"

"She had a dentist appointment", that's what we always said in public to mean 'She's too busy being Hannah Montana to care about school'.

"Oh, we-"I heard the bell ring and I was on my last tardy. I started running down the hall only stopping to turn around and wave to Lilly.

I got into my classroom 2 seconds before the bell rang. Ms. Chisholm glared at me, but I was on time and there was nothing she could do about it. I sat down in my desk toward the back of the room.

Johnny was sitting next to me. He was trying to balance a pencil on his nose and sadly, was starting to make some progress. He looked over at me and let the pencil drop into his hand.

" 'Sup Oken", he said giving me a sideways glance and pretending to pay attention to the lecture at the same time. He had a weird hint to his voice; like he was hiding something.

"So Johnny, is there something you feel you should tell me?"

"Nope. But maybe you could tell me what's happening between you and Lilly", he said, smirking. I almost choked on my gum when I realized what he had said.

"What do you mean?" I said, trying my best to sound skeptical.

"The way you guys just were in the hall. Are you two together?" And I just swallowed my gum.

"Nah, Lilly are just friends. That's how it will always be", he just kept looking at me.

"Well that's how she wants it to be…will you stop looking at me!"

"Do you realize that most married couples spend less time together than you two?"

"Oh, shut up. This coming from the guy who thought ketchup was a moisturizer…"

"I'm gonna ignore that last statement. If you recall, it was your friend Miley who told me that anyway. I'm just saying, most people already assume you guys are together, maybe you should make it official already"

"Yeah and if she says no, 11 years of friendship go down the drain" That should've been the most obvious thing in the universe.

"She won't"

"What do you mean she won't? How do you know that?" Now he was just being an ass.

"You've been too busy looking at her to see the way she looks at you. That girl adores you." Really? That had never occurred to me before, that she liked me the way I liked her. Did she?

"Really, you're not just mocking me?"

"I would never mess around with something like this! She. Is. In. To. You!"

"Well, should I ask her out?" I really needed this advice, even if it did make me look like an idiot.

"Mr. Oken, Mr. Collins, do you have something you'd like to share?" We both suddenly looked forward. Ms. Chisholm was glaring at us and people around us were giggling.

"No M'am!" we both almost yelled out.

"Good, and I'll talk to you about it after school. You both have detention."

Fantastic. This is just what I needed. A detention on top of all these teenage hormonal issues. Just. Peachy.

A crumpled piece of notebook paper landed on my desk and I unfolded it to see a note from Johnny:

**Oh well, I wasn't doing anything after school anyway. Oh and…YES!!!**

The last word took up half the page and was written in black sharpie. Well, he got his point across.

--------------------------------------------

It was 2:30 and Johnny and I had come straight from Geometry to sit in detention for forty minutes. I hadn't even bothered to go to my locker, so I started on my homework. I was something to do with circles, or triangles, or parallel lines or something.

Ms. Chisholm told us she had to make copies or something and left us there, telling us to be quiet. Yeah right.

I pulled out my phone just for it to start ringing in my hand.

_**I ain't got no money**_

_**I ain't got no car to take you on a date**_

_**I can't even buy you flowers…**_

"Hey Lils!" I said into the receiver. I could feel her smiling on the other end.

Johnny rolled his eyes and mouthed the words 'Oh my God'.

"Well Ollie, where is my ride home?" Shit! I forgot that I was supposed to drive her home. I'd gotten my license a few weeks ago and I'd been giving Lilly rides home since then.

"Um, he's in detention…"

"Oliver! You are such a donut! Now I have to walk home!"

"Come on Lilly, I only have 15 minutes left of my sentence. Wait for me, please" The last word was dripping with honey and I knew she couldn't resist.

"Fine, I'll meet you by the car…Bye Ollie"

"Bye Lils" I said, then I heard the dial tone and hit end. I turned around to see Johnny looking at me from under his eyelashes.

"You didn't ask her", he said.

"Gimme some time. Timing is key", Truthfully I was just trying to work up my nerves.

"Buk-buk-buk-a!"

"I am not, it's just complicated!"

He just rolled his eyes and went back to his work. Ten minutes later Ms. Chisholm came in and told us we could leave, so Johnny and I walked to our lockers, then we walked out to the parking lot together.

Lilly was leaning on the hood of my car. She was obviously bored, but she had her iPod in and she seemed not to notice us coming up behind her. I tapped her on the shoulder and she fell backwards. I caught her and awkwardly set her on her feet.

"My hero…" she grumbled. "What took so long?"

Johnny spoke up for the first time, "Sorry, we got detention because I was trying to give Oliver some girl advice."

"Oh, he told you about Shelby…"

"No, actually we were talking about…" I interrupted him in the nick of time.

"Cheese. Yes, we were talking about cheese. I love Cheddar, don't you?"

They both looked at me like I was insane; and I really couldn't blame them. Cheese?

"Okay O, whatever you say…" Lilly said getting into the passenger seat.

When the door closed I glared at Johnny. He just smiled.

"You have to tell her"

"I know"

"Tonight"

He won the stare down and I muttered, "Fine!"

I didn't know how I was going to do this, but I had to do it. Tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

_Small talk on IM  
Just one word sentences  
Its cool we're just friends  
If I had my way  
We would talk and talk all day  
Yeah  
Everyone knows it's meant to be  
I'm falling in love  
Its just you and me  
Till the end of time  
Till I'm on his mind  
It'll happen  
I've been making lots of plans  
Like a picket fence  
And a rose garden  
I'll just keep on dreaming  
But it's cool cause we're just friends_

"What was that about?" I asked as he slid into the driver's seat.

"Uh, nothing. Guy stuff, you know…" he said as he put he keys into the ignition.

He had a weird look on his face; like he was thinking hard about something. It was really cute and I started laughing. I knew I was making a fool of myself and I really didn't care.

"Uh, Lilly, would you like to let me in on the joke?" He was looking at me now, but he still had that look on his face. A whole new round of giggles started.

I finally caught my breath and I was able to choke out, "When…you…think…you…look…like…you…have…a…gas…bubble!"

Did I just tell Oliver that he looked gassy? If I had any chance at going out with him, I think I just lost them.

Not like I had any chances with him, like, at all. I was stuck in the 'Friend Zone'. Lucky Me!

How long have I liked Donut Boy you ask? Since he offered me his stupid 64 pack with the sharpener…11 years ago! People seem to think I'm gutsy or something, but I bet if they knew I've been in love with a guy for 11 years and he still didn't know it yet, they'd probably think I was the biggest wimp ever. Either that or great at keeping secrets.

Oh, he was looking at me again…with those chocolate brown eyes of his ahh…Lilly!

"Are you going to be on IM today?" I asked him, not being able to think of anything to say.

"Yeah, I'll be on all night probably…" he said as we pulled into his driveway. He pulled the keys out of the ignition and we both got out.

"See ya Ollie!" I said as I walked across the street to my house. I closed the door and my mom was standing there waiting for me.

"Where have you been young lady?" she said using her 'man voice'. She must have been taking lessons from Oliver's mom because she was getting good.

"I was with Oliver…" I said, trying to get around her to the stairs. She wouldn't let me through.

"Doing what with Oliver?" she said suggestively.

"Mom! What are you thinking? Oliver and I are just friends!" It hurt me to say those last two words, but I said them anyway.

"For now…" she said, and she headed toward the kitchen. I had a feeling I knew who had broken the lock on my diary.

Do parents even know what the word privacy means?

I sat on my bed and opened my backpack. I had a good hour's worth of homework ahead of me and I might as well get going on it.

**Later…**

I stuffed the last of my books into my backpack and got up and went to my computer.

I logged into instant messenger and almost immediately someone was IMing me.

**SmokinO91: Lilly? U there?**

**Sk8RLil: Hey Ollie**

**SmokinO91: Didja finish ur hw?**

**Sk8RLil: Yeah**

**SmokinO91: U busy?**

**Sk8RLil: Nope**

**SmokinO91: Ya wanna do somethin?**

**Sk8RLil: What?**

**SmokinO91: Surprise**

**Sk8RLil: Should I be scared?**

**SmokinO91: No**

**Sk8RLil: R u gonna pick me up?**

**SmokinO91: BRT!**

I fixed my hair and reapplied my makeup, yes I do wear makeup, just very subtle makeup. I realized that knowing Oliver, it would probably take him ten minutes to cross the street.

I looked down at myself and realized I was still wearing my school clothes. Maybe I should change. Why not? Oliver wasn't here yet.

I kept him in mind as I went through my closet. I found a light blue cami with lace detail and a pair of khaki shorts. I put my hair back in a ponytail and put on a pair of white flip flops. I just hoped I wasn't overdressed for where he was taking me.

Man did I hate surprises.

I ran down the stairs and yelled to my mom, "Mom, I'm going out with Oliver!"

"Finally!" I heard her say from the kitchen.

"No! Mom…"

The doorbell rang and there was Oliver. He had changed too, that was a good sign.

Why was he looking at me like that? It looked like he was working really hard to keep his jaw from dropping. Go Lilly!

"Hi Oliver…" I said, trying to pull him out of his stupor.

"Hi Lilly. You look…different", he said awkwardly.

"In a good way or a bad way?" I asked, already knowing the answer by the look on his face.

"Good! You look very…good"

Had I really made him speechless? Go me!

"So Ollie, where are we going?" I said, pushing him as best I could toward his car.

He seemed to come out of it. He had stupid grin on his face and he pulled out a blindfold.

"It's a surprise!"

"Oliver, you know I hate surprises!"

"I think you'll like this one. Humor me"

"Fine!" I turned around so he could tie the stupid thing. He helped me into the car and then I heard him get in on the other side. The car started and we drove for only a few minutes when he turned the engine off.

He helped me out of the car and I asked him if I could take the blindfold off yet.

"Not yet", he said and he started leading me away from the car. I felt the sand under my feet and I realized we were at the beach. He was having so much fun I decided not to tell him I knew that.

Finally we stopped and he took the blindfold off. I knew exactly where we were.

"Oliver, this is where Miley told you she was Hannah Montana!" I said, whispering the last two words so only he could hear them.

"Yeah, you know what else happened here though?"

I had no idea what he was talking about now. I guess he could see it on my face.

"This is where I told Miley that I didn't like her as more than a friend. Do you know why?"

I realized the question was rhetorical so I just looked at him. He looked like he was really trying to say something.

"Because it wasn't her that I liked…" he said. He came up to me and put both my hands in his. He gave me a goofy smile and continued.

"Lilly, I think I'm in love with you"

My heart stopped, I'm pretty sure of it. I couldn't say anything. I was frozen.

But I needed to answer him. What could I say? Oh my gosh! Just…

I covered his lips with mine and my hands went to his hair. I felt his arms wrap around my waist. This just felt right. Like this is how we were meant to be.

I felt a raindrop hit my nose.

We broke apart and we both looked up. They rain started to pour. We just looked at each other, then he kissed me again. I officially love kissing in the rain. But I love kissing Oliver more.

Should I be scared that I might be electrocuted by the sparks I was feeling?


	3. Chapter 3

_Thinking about how_

_We're gonna say our vows_

_It's cool we're just friends_

_As she walks down the aisle_

_I see her, my face smiles_

_Cause now we're more than friends_

_Everyone knows it's meant to be_

_Falling in love, just you and me_

_'Til the end of time_

_'Til I'm on her mind_

_It'll happen_

_We've been making lots of plans_

_Like a picket fence and a rose garden_

_I'll just keep on dreaming_

_Keep on thinking_

_Of when we used to be just friends_

_La la la la_

_La la la la_

_La la la la_

_When we used to be just friends_

_(when we used to be)_

_La la la la_

_La la la la (yeah)_

_La la la la (yeah)_

_When we used to be just friends_

I pulled at my tie. Stupid thing just didn't look right. And it had to be perfect. I wasn't planning to do this twice.

I was in the back room of the church with the male half of the wedding party. The other guys were all sitting around the room bored, completely apathetic to my pre-nervous breakdown status.

Johnny walked over to me, finally embracing his best man duties.

He slipped something into my shaking hand. I looked down to see a shiny silver flask in my hand.

I looked up at him and shook my head, "I'm pretty sure I'd rather be sober for this"

He laughed at me, "You won't make it. That feeling of excitement and nervousness you're feeling, it gets worse"

Mr. Experienced was starting to get on my nerves. Just because he and Miley had gotten around to tying the knot two months earlier did not mean he was an all time expert.

I still can't believe he beat me to the punch. Lilly and I have been together for ten years. He and Miley have been together a grand total of six.

What a catalyst of events that was too. Mr. Stewart had hired Johnny as one of her dancers without telling her and when she saw him, she started having a crush on him again. Then it was Johnny's turn to ask me for advice, because Johnny was falling for Hannah and Miley. I went to my ever dependent Lilly who went to Miley and got her to tell him her secret.

Then we made the sacred best man trade off, so I was his and here he was, trying to get me drunk.

"Seriously, I just need to get over my nerves. I'm fine", I said pushing the drink away. Johnny just shrugged and pocketed it.

My dad came in the door and came toward Johnny and me. Oddly enough, he spoke to Johnny first.

"Did you give him something?"

"No"

"Why not?"

"He wanted to be sober"

Then they both started laughing at me. This was the last thing I needed. I cleared my throat.

My father looked at me and choked back his laughter.

"Trust me son, you'll need it" he took the flask from Johnny and handed it to me. I took a swig of whatever Johnny had put in it. I hoped he was smart enough to make it something Lilly wouldn't taste later.

My father looked me in the eyes. I'd never felt closer to him.

"Are you ready?" I nodded. I saw tears on the edge of the old man's eyes and I knew he was proud of me.

He put his arms around me and whispered in my ear so the other guys couldn't hear.

"Go get her Ollie"

I smiled as he left the room, no doubt to find my mother, who was crying over her little boy.

Johnny pulled me to face him and said, "You can do it"

All I could do was nod. I was ready for this, I'd been ten years in the making; twenty-one if you count how long we've been best friends, and I loved her with all my heart.

My groomsmen filed out and headed toward the back of the church. Johnny was the last to leave. He patted me on the back and went to meet Miley.

I took a deep breath and left the room. I stood next to the priest. He patted me on the back and chuckled. There must be some nervous groom inside joke going on. I didn't appreciate it.

My hands shook as the first pair made their way down the aisle. Suddenly I realized I should have had more than four groomsmen. Finally, Johnny and Miley made their way to either side of the altar. Both winked at me as they passed.

The music started.

I looked toward the end of the aisle.

There she was; my one true love.

She was on her father's arm, slowly making her way toward me. She smiled at me. I could tell it was masking how nervous she really was. So I smiled back for the same reason.

She was the most beautiful I'd ever seen her, even though she was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen every day I'd ever been with her.

She had taken today to bring out every girly bone she had. She was wearing a classic strapless wedding dress with a train that led three pews behind her as she got closer. Her veil was covering her face, but I could see how naturally beautiful she looked.

They made it to the altar. She handed a bouquet of yellow and pink roses to Miley. Her father lifted her veil and kissed her cheek. Our eyes met and locked into place. I shook her father's hand. I looked him in the eyes, realizing how hard it was for him to give up his only little girl to me.

I took both her hands in mine and our eyes locked again. Suddenly, every feeling I had had up until now disappeared, and I was left only with thoughts of her, of us.

I was so lost in her eyes; I barely listened to what the priest was saying. I heard him when he started clearing his throat though. I looked around and the spectators were chuckling.

"Ollie, did you forget your line?" Lilly said, trying to keep from laughing at my expense. I must have looked confused because the priest clued me in.

"Do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness or in health, as long as you both shall live?" he was giving me a kind smile and I looked Lilly and she was smiling too.

"Of course I do!" I answered, everyone in the church was smiling, even my mother, who was smiling through tears.

The priest nodded and continued to ask Lilly the same question.

Our eyes met as she answered.

"I do"

I could almost feel myself glowing.

I knew what was coming next, and I had looked forward to it for twenty-one years.

"May I now introduce, for the first time, Mr. And Mrs. Oliver Oken!"

The congregation stood up and applauded, but I could care less. He had forgotten something.

"Eh, Padre?" he looked at me and I winked. Suddenly he realized what he had forgotten.

"Oh, sorry. You may kiss the bride!"

"Thank you!" I said as I flipped Lilly backwards to plant a very showy kiss on her lips.

As I brought her back up she was laughing and so was I. This was undoubtedly the happiest day of my life.

* * *

We arrived back from a very, uh, exciting, honeymoon in Hawaii later that month.

Once again I had Lilly blindfolded in the passenger seat.

"Oliver, do you really feel the need to blindfold me to go to the 'Ocean Breezes Apartment Complex'?"

"Shut up, you're not allowed to complain about my surprises. Remember what happened 11 years ago?"

I looked over at her and she was smiling. I wouldn't be hearing much from her for the rest of the drive.

I parked in the driveway and ran around the front of the car to help her out. I led her to the side of the road and turned her around. I untied the blindfold and watched her face.

"Oh, Oliver. Really?"

We were standing in front of a two story house with a picket fence and rosebushes leading up the front walk.

"I thought you said they could find anything in our price range?"

"Well, I kind of got a call while we were in Hawaii…" she looked at me like she wanted to kill me but knew I was too cute. "I had Miley and Johnny come over to fix it up a little"

I motioned to the picket fence and the roses. It was exactly what she had asked for.

She smiled at me, which was the only reason I had done any of this, to make her smile.

"Can we go check it out?" she asked.

"One thing" I said.

"Wh...Oliver!" She said as I lifted her in my arms.

"Lillian Rose Oken, I will carry you over the threshold whether you like it or not!"

"Oken…" she whispered and stopped fighting my grip. I smiled to myself.

I set her down on the hardwood floor once we made it into the house.

"So, how do you like it Mrs. Oken?"

"I love it Mr. Oken, but I love you more…" she said as she wrapped her arms around my neck and tried to kiss me. I closed the distance between us. Those sparks never got old.

Miley was right, this is the life.

* * *

**That's All Folks. Happily Ever After. LaDeDaDeDa and such. Sorry if the wedding was religiously bias but I'm Catholic and I've only seen like 4 weddings to begin with so... Anyway, R & R and tell me what you thought of it.**

**Yours, xXACCEBXx**


End file.
